1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to bird feeders. More particularly this invention relates to fly through bird feeders which permit birds to fly through the bird feeder structure and thereby provide a measure of safety for birds by providing multiple escape routes should a predator attack the birds while feeding.
2. Related Art
For years, bird feeders have been popular with many people including bird watchers, homeowners and others. One popular type of bird feeder is the fly-through or xe2x80x9chopper feederxe2x80x9d typically mounted on a post. The fly-through open design (where birds can fly into and through the bird feeder) attracts birds that prefer an open setting so they can look for predators. The fly-through open design feeder is also an effective setting for viewing birds from various angles since there are few blind spots, which shield the entire bird from viewing.
However, these feeders do not have autofeeder mechanism for storing and supplying larger amounts of seed and therefore fly-through feeders require frequent manual birdseed filling on the floor of the feeder. Feeding birds tend to kick the feed on the floor of the bird feeder about and often out of the feeder entirely. Once the birdseed supply is gone, the birds may permanently leave to find food elsewhere if it is not promptly refilled.
In addition, the floor of the feeder needs to be emptied and cleaned on a regular basis to prevent communicable bird disease from spreading. Fly through feeders typically have a floor mounted in a slideable drawer, which can be removed from the feeder for cleaning. The floor once removed may inadvertently be stepped on or other wise damaged. Since it is exposed to weather, the drawer may become warped over time preventing ease of removal and cleaning.
Therefore, there is a need for a fly-through bird feeder that has an easily filled autofeeder that can automatically supply a large amount of birdseed to maintain a constant bird population and be easily accessible for cleaning. The present invention provides a fly-through bird feeder that has an easily filled autofeeder that can automatically supply a large amount of birdseed to maintain a constant bird population which can be easily accessible for cleaning and prevents the various parts of the feeder from being removed or damaged.
This invention is for a uniquely designed truncated prism shaped fly-through bird feeder (where birds can fly into and through the bird feeder). The bird feeder of the present invention comprises a lower frame, a supporting frame, and a top frame. The bird feeder further includes a bottom or floor and moveable roof, each of which is rotatably attached to the bird feeder at, said lower frame and said top frame respectively. The bird feeder 1 further includes an autofeeder structure for dispensing birdseed on to the floor. The auto feeder is also rotatably attached to the bird feeder.
The roof can be raised for easy filling of the autofeeder, which is disposed beneath the roof 5 when the roof is closed to protect the contents of the autofeeder from the weather.
The autofeeder is in the form of a truncated prism mounted to one side of said bird feeder can be rotated outwards away from said frame for easy emptying and removal and cleaning of transparent sides. The floor can be rotated outwards and upside down for easy emptying and cleaning.
The object of the invention is to provide a fly-through bird feeder that has an easily filled autofeeder that can automatically supply a large amount of birdseed and be easily accessible for cleaning.